just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Rising - Underground
Dead Rising - Underground 'is a fanmade story written by Vince and is inspired from the ''Dead Rising ''series, specifically, ''Dead Rising 3. The story revolves around a group of survivors trapped in an underground tunnel after escaping from the military, who have quarantined (and executed) any apparently infected survivors in Los Perdidos after a zombie outbreak had began and must now find a way out before the overwhelming horde of the undead manages to make their way into the tunnel and kill them all. The story takes place during Day 2 of the Dead Rising 3 game, and ends during Day 7, about just an hour before the firebomb starts, which will extinguish all life in Los Perdidos, both survivors and the zombies. Story '''Day 7 (Interlude): A group of survivors are running throughout an underground system, escaping from an oncoming horde of zombies. As they run, a zombie falls from a hole above them and pins one of the survivors. The survivor is able to use a rock nearby and pushes the zombie and kills it. The others reach a steel door and try to open it just as the survivor reaches them. They all try to open the door just as the horde is about to reach them. They are able to open the door, but the horde has arrived and begins to push their way in. The survivors are left in a struggle to hold the door shut against an overwhelming horde of the undead who are relentlessly trying to charge inside. It then goes black as the sound of gunshots, a steel plate falling and breaking and screaming is heard. 'Day -3:' 11 Days before the outbreak in Los Perdidos, a military base has been set up and soldiers have begun to patrol the city along with scientists after hearing rumors that a virus similar to the ones that happened in Fortune City ten years ago and the Willamette Incident 15 years ago, which had resulted in a massive zombie outbreak, was detected somewhere in Los Perdidos. be Continued... Characters This section is about the list of characters in this story *'Max Wallis' - A "supposed to have been" college freshman, who was about to leave Los Perdidos to start college at another city before the outbreak began. He, his father and mother were able to escape their house when a horde came, but lost them when they sacrificed themselves to save him where the two were then overwhelmed and devoured by a horde, where Max witnessed his parents be torn apart and eaten alive. *'Cynthia Harris' - A working student who was on her way to visit her parents in Los Perdidos before the outbreak began and found both her parents as zombies and was forced to kill both of them. She worked part-time as a helper in the Los Perdidos police department and taught herself how to use a gun. *'Franco Rodriguez' - A hispanic-american gangster who left his fellow gang behind and be killed by both the military and the undead. He is quite good at creating makeshift gear, however, with this he can be cunning and be somewhat deceptive. *'Steve Oxford' - A science teacher who witnessed the outbreak of Los Perdidos when the local high school was overrun and eventually saw everyone be killed. He is quite smart and is also good at medical care due to his expertise at both biology and geology. *'Bart Hauser' - A local trucker who knows the area of Los Perdidos like nobody else. He was on his way back home to relax, only to run into a mob of zombies on the way and managed to escape. He is practically the toughest and strongest of the group, however, is quite sensitive about himself due to a certain birthmark that he has. *'Mary Ann Lewis' - A woman who was among the group that was taken in by the military during "evacuation" of Los Perdidos. She was saved by Carl from being executed. She has a fear of the living dead, making her vulnearable against confronting the zombies, thus having the others protect her. Despite this, she knows how to keep the others in check and make sure nothing goes wrong. *'Carl Yvans' - A drifter who ended up in Los Perdidos during one of his "adventures". He was originally taken by the military, but escaped after overhearing that everyone who was apparently infected would be executed. He saved Mary Ann from being executed. He is quite agile, knows how to scavenge and is reliable. *'Rand Pyre' - A private in the military. He was among the soldiers who were assigned to execute the supposed infected civilians of Los Perdidos during the "evacuation", however, he was not in favor of killing the civilians despite no proof of them being infected. *'Niki Perez '- A teenage high school student. She was among those who managed to survive from the horde that had overran the local high school. She is a cheerleader, therefore making her quite athletic, however, is not good at dealing with guns. *'Louis Teraxion' - A teenage high school student. He was among those who managed to survive the horde that had overran the local high school. *'Dex Uberson' - A local tough guy back at the now overran high school. Dex is known for being too full of himself, boastful and hot-headed, hence his role back in high school as a bully. Despite this, Dex has a soft side to himself that he doesn't want anyone to find out about, seeing this as the only weakness he has that could make those who find out see him as being a "geek". Trivia be Added... Category:Vince's Series Category:Vince's Tales of Horror Stories